sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sporum Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' ---- :OK, at least for me, the Sporum has crashed and I cannot access it. The rest of the sites on the interntet work fine, so I am wondering: Has Mortimer struck again? LurkerLordB 00:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it's just maintenance. 12:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It was down all afternoon yesterday and all night last night. If it is maintainance it's a very lazy and sloppy job. 12:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sporum down again? The Sporum's not letting me log in, and I don't think anyone else can either since the number of logged-in users has dropped to 2 as of this writing. This certainly isn't scheduled maintenance... ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 12:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it is Mortimer, because it says an error has occurred.Alpacaman 13:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) takes down the site. This is a new glitch. 13:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I can open it up without the error message, but it just shows up again when I try to log in.Alpacaman 13:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It says maintenance for me. Pokochan98 23:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Category Suggestions Can we add more categories for some pages? I mean like "Male Sporumers", "Female Sporumers", "Banned Sporumers" "Sporumers who are 10-20 years old", "The Book of the Sporum Stories", etc. --GandWuser 01:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely. I've been meaning to go through and categorize the individual Sporumer pages by post count rank. ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 02:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why on Earth do you need genders and ages? And you don't know everyone's anyway, so it wouldn't even be accurate. Dragonvoid 02:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question Dragonvoid: It's GandWuser, what did you expect? 13:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, a lot of wikis have pages with an obscene amount of categories. --GandWuser 20:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) help i'm being held prisoner in my school Ultimateplay91 15:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Then arm the explosives! 15:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Post Count rank could change too quickly to be a good category. LurkerLordB 23:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) anyone here Ultimateplay91 15:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes Jabba's here. I think that an independent group of Sporumers should choose who are the best Sporumers of the month from a list of nominees. There will be no poll, and it will have the least bias possible. If anyone can improve on this that would be great. I also agree with the system to divide the Sporumers into scientists, RPers, feedbackers, GDers, Creators, etc. We should try to merge that system with the one I just mentioned. Perhaps we could have a Best User of the Month, one from each of those categories? Jabba1 00:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Index I was just thinking, since there's a lot of pages here but no easy way of finding them, would it be worth writing an index for it all, if we don't already have one? Doesn't need any information or images or anything, just an A-Z of page names. Perhaps except for indidivual user pages, that could just fall right under Member List. I can attempt to make it, if you wish. SuperLoki 16:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it not working for you too? All I'm getting is code stuff, anyone else with the same problem? Yep, the glitch is the one called Richard or something like that. I can't even post. LurkerLordB 01:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Creation of an article about me. Hey there. I really don't know how to use wikia. So i need someone to write an article about me. If someone is interested in it, please PM in the sporums, write something in the article if you like (and if you know something about me) Also i'll PM anyone who helps back with info and pictures to put in the article. Thanks 21:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC)Maksisman Anyone Not Able to Log in to Spore? It says e-mail is not in the sytem...Is it William Shatner? Pokochan98 03:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) A message from the creator. Kind of important. Guys, i am dissapoint. I leave for several months and this is what happens. I expect a clean up in about a week. If anyone wants to create a new sporum wiki thread, ask and I'll see. I am also thinking of archiving everything here and starting over. -Ultimate (ultra91 or Alias), out Sign up to be an admin Want to be an admin. Tell me on my talk page. I'll look over what you did here and i'll make you an admin. just need people to look after this wiki before I archive and restart. Ultimate, out